


A Promise Made With French Coffee

by moonpiefsn



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, France - Freeform, M/M, moonpiefsn, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpiefsn/pseuds/moonpiefsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian returns for a vacation to France, and meets a very interesting boy who plays the guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Made With French Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of SeBlaine fluff for all ya'll gleeksters. Did I mention this is my favorite Glee pairing? Enjoy~

Paris, France, the city of love.

Where relationships come to be, and love is found.

What complete and utter bullshit.

Sebastian Smythe had felt somewhat indifferent about returning to Paris. He felt perfectly fine remaining in Ohio. But Paris was a better way to spend summer vacation than moping around at home all day. And when his parents offered to buy him a hotel room while they were involved in some "business offer" forty-five minutes away, who was he to say no?

Also he really wanted to revisit the home of the raspberry macaron. Those things were frigging delicious.

The first thing Sebastian did when he had escaped his parents and set foot out of the hotel, was sight-see. That's what single people did in France, right? Either that or crying over Juno in the hotel on Pay-Per View for the umpteenth time over a bowl of chocolate swirl ice cream. Pathetic.

Armed with a Nikon, heavily stacked wallet and low expectations, Sebastian Smythe set foot into the city of love.

Sebastian's blue eyes, hiding behind his designer sunglasses, darted around the perimeter for something possibly interesting to engage in. 

Bakery. Maybe at lunch time.  
Bar. Hell no.  
Museums? Yawn.  
Souvenir Shop? Ew.

And then he saw it.

Bordering the cobblestone street was the most quaint, adorable little coffee shop Sebastian had ever seen. 

Brew D'amour.

Cheesy name, but whatever was flowing into Sebastian's nostrils at this very moment captivated him in a way only a coffee shop of this caliber could. Was that white chocolate he smelled? Sebastian was sold. Why hadn't he seen this place when he lived there? It must be new.

But before he could be lured into the pearly gates of extra caffeinated heaven, Sebastian saw something- rather someone - out of the corner of his eye.

He turned to the set of benches next to the coffee shop, to see a teenage boy around his age. 

Beige scarf, grey slouch beanie, blue plaid shirt, khaki shorts, blue converse shoes.  
Curly brown hair, hazel eyes. Playing acoustic guitar, sitting cross legged. Damn he has a good voice.

Oh shit.

Sexy.

Whoever this guy was, Sebastian knew three things. One, he had an amazing singing voice, one that Sebastian could compare to his own and that was saying something. The words seemed to just flow from his lips, without any hesitation or stutter. Only pros could sing like that.

Two, he was also really good at guitar, which made the lack of bills pouring out of his open guitar case even more preposterous. There were four, maybe five euro notes in the case, along with the tuner and stray guitar picks. Unacceptable. 

And three. He was damn cute. And not just the casual, I'd tap that. No. This guy was drop dead, head over heels, kiss-him-till-he-bleeds-and-screams-your-name adorable. 

Coffee shop somewhat forgotten, Sebastian meandered over to the nameless wonder and his guitar, and pulled out his wallet. The boy continued singing and strumming, but he looked up at Sebastian to grin and wink at him.

He's a winker.

Jesus, he's a winker.

Sebastian pulled two one hundred euro notes from his billfold, and tossed them into the leather guitar case.

The unidentified flying sex-bomb glanced down at the tip, and Sebastian could tell he was taken aback. 

The last note from the guitar hung in the air for a second or two, as the anonymous with the killer ass reached for the bills and held them up to the light. 

Oh, they're real alright, friend.

The gallant guitarist began to speak, very flustered, in broken french.

"oh ma qualité, merci! Mon Français n'est pas bon.. uh..."

Sebastian smirked.

"I speak english."

The nameless newfound laughed, still seeming incredibly flustered.

Cutie.

"Oh, thank god. Uh- I don't know what to say! This is really-"

"Don't mention it."

Sebastian winked, removing his sunglasses and extending a hand.

"My name's Sebastian. I'm guessing you have one too?"

"Oh, yeah. My name's Blaine. Nice to meet you and thank you, again. Seriously."

Blaine. 

Sebastian shrugged.

"I liked your voice, I had money. It's nothing really."

Hot-bod Blaine gestured to the coffee shop.

"Uh, let me buy you a drink! It's the least I can do, really."

Score.

"Hey, I won't refuse."

And that was how Sebastian Smythe was led by a fine piece of french ass into the best cafe in Paris. Or that's how he would refer to it as.

~

"One tall white chocolate cappuccino, s'il vous plait."

A teenage barista in a blue apron nodded her head as Blaine placed his order.  
She turned to Sebastian.

"And for you?"

"Make that a double."

The cafe was even more impressive on the inside, with leather chairs around a large coffee table piled high with magazines, and stools lining a long table against the large glass window that viewed outside. So when Sebastian found a seat across from Blaine, the atmosphere couldn't have been more perfect.

"So, I'm guessing you're a tourist?"

The curly haired teen asked, chewing on the straw to his coffee.

"I guess you'd call me that, yeah."

Or a slave to a pair of rich parental units. Either title worked fine.

"My parents are here on some business or whatever, so I have a hotel room to myself."

Blaine nodded.

"Your family pretty well off?"

Sebastian chuckled in spite of himself.

"In terms of money? Yeah. But sometimes it seems like the three members of my family are my parents and their wallets, and I'm just tagging along for the ride."

Blaine's eyes traversed to his cappuccino. But it didn't take him long to jump back into conversation.

"Are you here with anyone? Besides your parents, I mean."

Sebastian shook his head, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Nope, just me. I have my eye out though. If you catch my drift."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

Blaine's eyebrows raised and Sebastian could see his ears from behind his brown curls turn a bright shade of pink.

"Oh really?"

"Hey, single guy in Paris? Is that so strange?"

Blaine shrugged and chuckled slightly.

"I guess not. City of love, and all that."

"Mhmm."

Oh crap. Break the awkward silence. Ask about his life.

"So do you live in France?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Not exactly.I'm kind of motel hopping at the moment. My brother set me up with some cash, and I'm sort of a free spirit, I guess? Is that what they call it? I've been over most of Europe, but I've been in good ol' Pari for a few months now."

Sebastian was somehow fully engrossed in Blaine's story. Which he did not expect.

"So what about your folks?"

Blaine shrugged.

"They wanted me to be some big hotshot like my brother. College, family, the whole shebang. That's never been for me, you know? So I packed my bags and.. here I am." 

"Heh. Sounds pretty classy if you ask me."

Blaine laughed.

"You think?"

"Sure! And this is coming from a man with experience in the art of class."

Blaine's eyes unexpectedly met with Sebastian's, and Sebastian noticed for the first time what a rare set of peepers he had. If you looked up "hazel" in the dictionary, it would be a picture of this guy's face. Realizing he was staring, Sebastian glanced away and tossed out another question.

"So what's your favorite place in Paris?"

Blaine pondered this, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hm.. that's a tough one. But I'd say.... Oh I know. Have you heard of Love Lock Bridge?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think I know of it. Can you elaborate?"

Blaine's eyes lit up as he went into detail about this place he obviously loved.

"Well, it's this bridge over the Seine River, where loads of people go with their.. well whoever, boyfriend, girlfriend, et-cetera, and you put a padlock on the chain link fence and toss the key over the side. So its like, you'll always be together."

Romantic. I like his style.

"Have you ever gone with someone?"

Blaine took this opportunity to scratch the back of his head again, before taking a long sip of coffee.

"No, I never really found the right person, I guess. But I do have a lock..."

Blaine reached into his pants pocket, to reveal a metallic padlock.

Sebastian chuckled.

"So you're just looking for the right person?"

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty stupid huh."

"No, not at all! In fact, I think it's adorable."

More red ears and awkward glances. Then Blaine glanced back up at Sebastian, seemingly realizing something.

"Hey... you wanna go with me?"

This caught Sebastian off guard.

That was fast.

"W-What?"

"Just for fun, you know?"

Sebastian laughed at the guy's tenacity.

"Hell, I'm up for it."

Well Sebastian soon learned that a short walk to the Seine was much shorter with company. More specifically, ambitious, conversational, ruggedly good looking company. 

At first glance of the bridge, it didn't seem particularly special. But from closer speculation, Sebastian could see the padlock upon padlock chained the the bridge. Most with names written in sharpie or carved into the front. 

"Wow, you weren't kidding."

Sebastian said, staring as they made their way towards the bridge.

"This place is.. incredible."

"I know, right?"

Blaine said, pulling the padlock from his pocket.

"There's a spot."

Sebastian pointed to a vacant spot on the chain. Blaine promptly scratched, "Blaine and Sebastian" into the front with the key, and slid it over the fence.

Click.

Sebastian felt the metal key be placed into his hand.

"Wanna do the honors?"

Sebastian flashed a look at Blaine. His eyes were lit up again. 

"Sure."

He reeled back his arm, and tossed the key over the bridge, into the dark blue water.

With a splash, it disappeared.

Sebastian took this opportunity to look into Blaine's eyes again. Blaine apparently had the same idea, and they made eye contact simultaneously.

And then something that Sebastian was completely unprepared for, happened.

Blaine rushed forward, and kissed Sebastian.

He kissed. Him. Full freaking on.

Vanilla coffee and raspberries. 

It was as instantly as it happened that Blaine pulled away, face beet red, his hands flying to his head.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I don't know what I was-"

"Take my number."

"Wh-What?"

Sebastian pulled a pen and paper from his jacket pocket, still slightly flustered, and scribbled a ten digit number onto it.

"Take my number."

There was a moment of silent understanding.

"Sure. Here, I'll write mine down for you."

His hands trembled as he returned the favor. 

Yes. Yes yes yes god yes thank you.

"I'll call you. Soon."

Sebastian said.

Blaine laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah sure. Soon."

Blaine extended a hand. Handshake? 

"Screw that."

Said Sebastian. His hands were on Blaine's shoulders.

Another kiss.

Five full seconds.

"Call me."

"Sure."

With another awkward laugh, Sebastian went to the left, while Blaine traversed to the right.

The last thing visible of the short boy with curly brown hair was his guitar case, swinging around on his back.

And the best part was he had his phone number in his pocket.

No. The best part was his mouth still tasted like vanilla.


End file.
